


At least the drinks are cheap

by Wapwani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a bit cracky, Snow is a brawler, two idiots in love even though they won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/pseuds/Wapwani
Summary: Written after I'd only seen the gifsets for 6x15, because something told me that Snow would want to go out drinking with the girls again.





	At least the drinks are cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the bits and pieces I originally wrote on tumblr and am moving over here.
> 
> \- I have no idea how old baby Neal is supposed to be, so let's just go with him being one-year old, ok?

Now that she’d had a taste of it, it turned out that Snow was a brawler. Not that it should have surprised anyone; just a scratch underneath the positivity and hope speeches rested the woman who had taken to banditry and battle like a joyous duck to water.

Even so, Snow the Bar Brawler took a little getting used to. She’d waylay Regina in her office, or lurk in the bushes outside the manor until she got home, and drag her off to help coerce Emma into yet another night out.

Regina was finding it frustratingly difficult to say no to Snow’s eager face, especially when she caught that faint glint of mischief lurking in her once-nemesis’s eye. That hint of trouble spoke to something in Regina’s soul; she’d force herself to pretend to resist, but they both knew she’d cave eventually.

Emma apparently had no problem saying no to her mother. But the same could not be said of her reaction to a request from Regina. Which was why Snow would get Regina on-side first and then drag her off to Emma.

Emma would glare at Regina as soon as the two women showed up on her doorstep. But then Regina would shrug and make the most adorable ‘help me’ face and Emma would just fold. She’d sigh and grumble, but she’d grab her jacket and follow Regina to the car.

They would have to drive a fair distance to find a bar that hadn’t banned them.

Snow would sit in the back seat, bouncing a little in excitement and humming along to the songs on the radio. Emma and Regina would throw glances at each other, eye-rolling and smirking at Snow’s antics. Emma grew progressively more relaxed the further from the house they got, until she was slouched back in her seat, fingers tapping against the gear shift, a hairsbreadth from Regina’s hand.

Regina patted Emma’s arm when they got to the bar, and they grinned at each other.

“Get a move on!” Snow cried, tumbling out of the car. “We’ll miss happy hour!”

Happy hour meant cheap beer, which meant drunken revelers, which meant easy targets for Snow to rile up enough so that they’d challenge her.

They found seats at the bar, ordered their drinks and scoped out the possibilities. There was a group of women arm-wrestling in one dark corner. At the other end of the room was a group that looked like they’d just emerged from losing a fight with a leather and chain store. Another group was comparing tattoos at the bar. A game of blindfolded darts was just starting in the side room.

Snow sighed happily.

Regina took a sip of her beer, grimaced, waved a discrete hand over the glass and turned it into a passable martini.

Emma laughed and took another sip of her beer. It tasted awful, far too hoppy, but she could feel herself coming alive. She leaned towards Regina.

“My money’s on the arm wrestlers.”

Regina grinned. “Knowing your mother, there’s no way she’s going to pass up pointy weapons. The dart game.”

Emma nodded.

“Loser makes dinner on Friday. Winner gets to pick the movie.”

“Deal,” Regina smirked, her eyes and voice smokey.

Emma stayed leaning in, her gaze soft on Regina’s face.

They barely noticed when Snow thudded her empty glass down on the counter and hopped off her stool.

“You call that a tattoo,” she snarked at a mountain of muscle and scars. “My one-year old draws things scarier than that!”   
  
Regina and Emma reluctantly tore their gazes away from each other. Regina pulled her sleeves up, freeing her hands for rapid casting. Emma took a last, fortifying, sip of her beer.

Snow was making fun of a lip piercing. Her targets were giving off an air of befuddlement and disbelief that was quickly turning to irritation and anger. Muscles were flexing and fists forming.

“Come on,” Emma said with a sigh. She stood up and offered Regina her arm for support as she climbed down off her stool. “Before she hurts someone.”

Regina nodded glumly and downed her martini. “On the bright side, there can’t be too many bars left that will let her in. Right?”

“Right,” Emma said, though she didn’t sound too optimistic. Her mother and father could be very persuasive.

Still, it was nice to be able to spend some time with Snow. And fighting foes standing shoulder to shoulder with Regina was always a high point of her week.

They waded in, just as Snow said, “Your tattoos are very pretty!” and punches started to fly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hidden agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224871) by [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove)




End file.
